


volatility by misura [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "I should warn you, I've never been in a relationship for longer than three months," Cat says."Funny," Arsyn says. "Neither have I."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [volatility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506724) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



**Title** : volatility  
 **Author** : misura  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)  
 **Character** : Arsyn/Catastrophe  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : "I should warn you, I've never been in a relationship for longer than three months," Cat says.  
"Funny," Arsyn says. "Neither have I."  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5506724)  
**Length** 0:05:58  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/%5bBad%20Blood%20-%20Taylor%20Swift%20Music%20Video%5d%20volatility.mp3)


End file.
